


Worship

by Been_Winchestered



Series: Selected Poems Inspired by Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Erotic Poetry, Free Form Poetry, M/M, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Been_Winchestered/pseuds/Been_Winchestered
Summary: Originally posted to bitchfacebrothers.tumblr.com





	

* * *

 

It takes a month for Sam to convince Dean to top. 

A whole month of

“Aw, come on, Sammy. I like what we’re doing, its good. I don’t have to, you know…”

and

“Dean, please just trust me on this…”

and drunk confessions like

“I can’t.  Don’t wanna hurt you, Baby…”

and

“Nobody’s had me that way, De. Nobody. Please…”

But finally, Sam convinces him. He spreads his thighs and fucks himself with his own fingers, splayed on the bed for Dean and moaning softly.  Sam tries to catch his brother’s gaze and hold it, make him see how badly he’s wanted, how badly he’s needed, but Dean is too taken with the sight of him to meet his eyes for long.

And finally - _finally_ \- he says,

“I got you, Baby. I got you. Gonna fuck you good…”

But pushing into Sam isn’t just fucking, its worship.  Its warm velvet and slick tight around his cock, its Sam’s hands sliding down his back, its the little grunts that come from Sam’s throat that sound hurt and make Dean want to pull him closer and keep him safe, and its Dean holding his world in his arms and letting himself be overwhelmed.

And its

“S-Sammy, oh god, S-am -”

and

“Shh, Dean. I love you. S’okay…”

And its something Dean will never believe he deserves.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to bitchfacebrothers.tumblr.com


End file.
